


RQ-2019: Hearts

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: Requests [19]
Category: Undertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Requested by Dragonsrule18
Series: Requests [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752688
Kudos: 11





	RQ-2019: Hearts

Frisk stares up at the crack in the ceiling, which lead to the surface; bright sunlight rays came through this one line of crack, with monsters all crowding beneath it. 

It made them want to continue on, to give these monsters a happy ending. 

"If you free the monsters." Flowey voice came, "Then all hell will break loose on the surface. Are you really going to try and help them? They seem beyond help."

"Flowey, look at them and tell me what you see?" Frisk questions their friend, who was currently wrapped around their arm, their roots were inside a small bag that was tied around Frisk's waist and positioned at their back. 

"I see monsters that are ready to kill you the first chance they get." Flowey says almost sadly, "Frisk... this place is 'kill or be killed', you have died so many times. Don't you think it's time you fought back?"

"Do you want to know what I see Flowey?" Frisk asks with a small pout and crosses their arms over, making the flower shift further back to their shoulder and stare at their face.

"What?" Flowey asks with a heavy sigh, looking at the bleeding cheek of his friend that tried to hug a fish and fail. The fish was the deadly kind. 

Frisk raises their hands to the sunlight. 

"I see 'violent' and 'evil' monsters putting aside their differences to bath under the warmth of the sun." Frisk told the former prince with a small smile, "I see monsters trying to survive with what little they have. I see monsters who were still holding on fast to their hope. Flowey didn't you once see this too? Wasn't that why you wanted them to see the outside world? To be free with no ceilings?" 

Flowey silently stares at the monsters, they had gathered together, weak and strong, all trying their best not to push to get under the limited space that came over once a day... if it was a good day. 

Frisk brings a hand up and pulls the flower around to face them, holding his face gently in their hands now, their wipe away the silent tears with their thumbs. 

"Once upon a time Flowey, these monsters were the ones who you cared for." Frisk told him softly, "Don't lose sight of the fact, that they are suffering too."

"...but still... you kept dying," Flowey says sadly, looking away but was unable since Frisk had them firmly trapped in their hands, "Is this really okay? How many years has it been since you came to this place? You don't even remember, do you? You're not even a child anymore but an adult trapped inside a child's body thanks you them." 

Frisk leans forward and brought Flowey's closer at the same time, then leans their foreheads together. 

"Flowey. I don't mind spending my eternally as a child if it meant staying with you." Frisk says to him never taking their eyes away from them, "You are my best friend. And one day, we will walk under the light of day, together."

Flowey closes their eyes, remember that brief moment when he and his sister Chara had made it to the surface, the smell of grass, the sight of the open blue sky, the sounds birds that flew overhead and feel of the wind in his fur. 

The former prince than pictured him doing the same with Frisk and he smiles. While the flower had lost hope in the monster, he had not lost hope in his dearest friend. 

"Whatever!" Flowey says pulling away and retreating behind them, "I think you need to be more careful! If I hadn't had stepped in, you would have died! ...again!"

Frisk smiles and laughs a little. 

"Thank you Flowey, for always being here for me!" Frisk tells him happily, they turn and walk into the darkened cave where the temperature quickly drops the further they get from that pool of sunlight.

"Yeah, yeah. You can thank me by not dying..." Flowey utters out softly, "...and thank you too...for not giving up on them... or me..."

The two friends walk down into the underground both making vows to protect each other within their hearts. 


End file.
